There are a variety of situations where accurate color reproduction in digital imaging is desired. For example, many companies demand that their corporate identities—things such as logos and product advertising—have a consistent look and color, no matter where the actual printing or display occurs. Other examples include taking digital images of products for advertising. If the color in the images is not an accurate representation of the color of the product, the consumers are not able to make informed purchasing decisions.
To facilitate color reproduction, a color calibration chart (also referred to as “color chart”) may be acquired and, based on the acquired image of the color chart, color profiling may be performed. For example, a color chart may include known color attributes that can be used to measure colors in an image. Further, color charts may be used to color calibrate and/or generate color profiles of digital input devices such as digital cameras or scanners and output display systems like printers, monitors and projectors as well as for color correction of an acquired image. A color chart may be constituted as a flat, physical object colored with an arrangement of standardized color samples.